


"I'd Do You For Art"

by demon60327akuma



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel!Cate, Art, F/F, Of course they fall in love on the first day they met, The Met Museum, They act like their married what do you expect me to do, This could've gone on longer if I had the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon60327akuma/pseuds/demon60327akuma
Summary: Cate had fell in love with art when she first came to Earth. She had never seen something so beautiful before. Then she met Sandy, and she was more beautiful than those art, somehow.





	"I'd Do You For Art"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by what Cate said to Sandy during an interview, which is also the title ("I'd do you for art" for those who don't bother looking at the title). I mean how could she say that and expect me to think they're not gay for each other. Thank you to Syd for actually coming up with this headcanon of Cate being an angel from a different plane of existence and falling in love with art and Sandy on Earth because let's be honest she probably is an angel. Anyway, apologies for the rant, I have strong feeling about this.  
> This is mostly clean expect for the part about doing someone, but that's only mentioned briefly.  
> Without further ado (who am I kidding I've been going on for forever now), enjoy! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it, or tell me what you didn't like, or not, it's up to you.  
> UPDATE: Not that I think anyone would notice or really care but I changed a few things in regards to the travel methods since someone (Syd) had pointed out that the walking distances are unrealistic, so now they had a driver, instead of walking for half an hour in heels.

Cate stormed out of the palace. She couldn’t take any more from her family. It was like they just couldn’t stay away from drama. She knew many things came with being the most powerful family in this plane of existence, but she was just done with all the chaos in her family. She didn’t understand why it was so hard for her siblings to act nice and proper to each other. She had had enough of their pranks.

The Blanchett family had been ruling this realm for as long as the books said, granted all the record from the past might’ve been destroyed when the first Blanchett took charge. Cate had an older brother, Bob Blanchett, who was supposed to take over once he reached his 180th birthday, but he had upsetted their parents with the lack of manner in front of all the royalties on his 160th birthday. Their parents had sent him away with a private tutor to “re-educate” him on proper manners. If he was unable to demonstrate that he had learned his lesson and be allowed back before Cate’s 180th birthday, she would then rise to the throne, not that she wanted to.

In addition to the annoying drama in the family, Cate didn’t want to take over because of the amount of stress and boring work that would come with the job. Nothing in this realm seemed to be interesting in the slightest. She thought back to the time she spent on this place called “Earth.” When she was only 49 years old, she had stumbled into this different plane of existence in order to get away from her siblings. While there, she was fascinated with this thing the “humans” called “art.” She had never seen such thing and immediately fell for it. She was soon taken back to their realm by her parents of course, yet she could never shake the images of art from her head. The most vivid one being a piece that depicted her kind. “Angels,” as the humans called them.

Maybe she should just go there again, to Earth. She now knew how to hide herself better; she could probably get away for a couple of years at least. It would be a nice escape and it would give her an opportunity to look at those “art” again.

Once she had decided, she slipped into her secret cabin in the woods and opened the door to Earth.

* * *

Cate had spent quite some time wandering on the streets in New York City when she first arrived on Earth. She had no idea where she was or where she should go. She could’ve just asked someone, though her pride wouldn't let her do that; not that the busy New Yorkers would help her anyway. Beside, she wouldn’t know what to ask for since she didn’t know what it was exactly that she was looking for. She just wanted to see art, any art.

As she strolled down the streets, she tried her best to blend in with the crowd. However, her exquisite looking purple velvet three piece suit drew lots of attention to her, in a good way. People from all around her were looking at her like she was some sort of goddess, which she sort of was to them.

By the time she came across the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Cate was already overwhelmed by the amount of “art” she had seen along the way. Even the smallest things - like the interior designs of cafes and the various architecture types of buildings - sent chills of awe down her spine, not that she showed any of that excitement because she had to uphold this perfect image of “the future ruler of the angel realm.”

Cate immediately was drawn to The Met Museum. The elegance and aesthetic of the architecture was something she had never experienced before. She thought if she did end up as the new queen back home, she would have to bring in some of these “art” into their world. It would make everything less boring.

Cate made her way through the exhibitions, amazed time after time as she saw the different cultures and mediums of art. She wandered around the museum on her own for some time, admiring all the different forms of art. It wasn’t until a while later when a small incident led to a different kind of surprise she didn’t know she needed.

She was standing in front of a collection of Rembrandt’s portraits of the “Dutch Masterpieces at the Met” exhibition when it happened. Someone had accidentally bumped into her. That person, a woman, apologized as she took a step back. Cate was about to tell her not to worry about it when she noticed the woman’s beautiful brunette hair flowing besides her sharp jawline. Cate was rendered speechless for a moment. Her vision became blurry all the sudden and she wasn’t sure what to do. She was stunned for what felt like a lifetime for her before words stumbled out from between her lips,

“I-It’s alright.”

Cate cursed in her head, blaming herself for not being able to formulate better sentences. _Would it be too abrupt to introduce myself?_ The angel thought to herself; they had just met for a moment after all. _But it’s not like our paths would ever cross again if I let this opportunity pass._ It was probably true. Yet Cate felt like she had already fallen for this woman during their short encounter.

“I’m Cate.” She blurred out before she could stop herself.

The woman chuckled and paused for a moment without saying anything. Cate couldn’t tell what the woman was thinking. She was embarrassed; she wanted to just run away from this situation like how she ran away from her family drama. But all those thoughts aside, the angel couldn’t get that small chuckle out of her head. She thought all she needed in her boring life was some nice art that would brighten things up, but now, suddenly, all she could think about was to make this woman laugh again.

Back in her plane of existence, it wasn’t unusual for those of the same gender to become companions. Cate was sure that she was attracted to both male and female alike; she had never doubted that for one second and there was nothing wrong with that. She had been with a few partners in her short 127 years of life - some were male, some were female. Her parents hadn’t said anything about that and Cate had just assumed that they either accepted that as a fact and had nothing against it, or maybe they didn’t care at all since they would most likely arrange for her to marry someone for the benefit of the family, not that Cate would follow that order obediently. She didn’t want to consider that as a reality, but truth be told, one of the reason she ran away from the angel realm was because her parents had arranged for her to marry this guy, Andrew Upton. His family was well respected and would serve as a great asset to the Blanchett family. However, Andrew and Cate had practically grew up together and they were best friends. Both of them found it weird and awkward to be with each other romantically, they had never considered the possibility of that, needless to say _marrying_ each other.

“Sandra.” The woman’s alluring voice snapped Cate’s mind out of reverie.

“That’s a beautiful name.” The angel said without thinking again. She didn’t know why she was like this. _I should just go,_ she thought.

“Right,” Sandra scoffed, “you’re just saying that to be polite. I know it’s a common name. And I can see the way you look at me.”

“W-what? How do you think I’m looking at you?”

“You look like you’re regretting introducing yourself. The fidgeting, your eyes looking away from me, trying not to be rude and complimenting my stupid common name, the stutter…”

“That’s not what I meant!” Cate interrupted, raising her voice slightly. She wasn’t sure why Sandra would think that way, she thought it might be because of low self-worth but she didn’t seem like that kind of person judging by the way she carried herself. “Uh… I was just stunned by your beauty for a second. Really.” She added.

“Oh, well, um… Thank you. I’m flattered.” A slight shade of pink grew on Sandra’s face, “You look amazing as well.”

“Thank you!” Cate exclaimed, “I see that you also have an affinity for suit?” She gestured at the pale pink suit and bright red blouse that Sandra wore.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been exploring different kinds of clothing lately and I must say suits do feel quite nice. It sometimes feel better than a dress, especially at certain events for work like the one I had earlier today.”

“You’re a business woman?” Cate asked.

Sandra was a bit surprised by the question that seemed to have came out of nowhere, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away,  _ not everyone watches your movie and knows who you are, it’s not a big deal, _ she told herself. “Not entirely. I’m an actress actually. I was at an event promoting an upcoming movie.” Sandra replied.

“Oh really? That sounds amazing! I hope it does well.” Cate responded, unsure of how to continue the subject since she didn’t know much about movies. “This might be an odd request, but would you mind if I join you as you walk around the exhibit? I think it’d be nice to have someone to discuss these art with.”

* * *

By the time they made it out of the museum, it was already dark outside. Aside from the early sunset during this time of year, the two women also didn’t notice how time had passed during their time spent together. They enjoyed each other’s company a lot, or at least Cate knew she did. She felt sorrowful that they had to part. Cate went through a few thoughts that would extend their time together, but in the end, she concluded that it would be pointless since she was just delaying the inevitable.

Just as the blonde was thinking of a way to say her goodbyes politely, the brunette’s voice broke her train of thought once again, “Would you like to come over to my place?” Her voice chimed like crystal in the angel’s ears. The woman seemed to have noticed how blunt her question was and immediately added, “for dinner, and we can discuss about the art some more.”

“It would be a pleasure.” The angel grinned, sensing the tension leaving the woman’s shoulder and neck at the affirmation.

“Great! My townhouse is about a 45-minute drive from here if you’re okay with that. I’ll call my driver over.” Sandra paused to use her phone before continuing, “And it’s quite late in the evening, perhaps we should get some dinner first. Do you have a preference? We can go to a restaurant or order some take out to bring back to my place.”

“Whatever works best for you will do for me.” The angel replies gently.

“Alright. Why don’t we get some Chinese take out? There’s one that’s on the way back, it’s not bad.”

“That sounds perfect.”

* * *

“I’m telling you! The use of red, orange, and brown as a unifying element is a bloody brilliant idea!”

Spread out on the counter between the two women were half a dozen of Chinese take out containers and two wine glasses. They had been talking about the exhibition for what seemed like a lifetime by now. Turns out, the two had quite different views on the artists’ decisions, which they didn’t realize while they were at the museum. Both of them had held back on the comments in the quiet museum. However, with the encouragement of alcohol now, neither thought twice about voicing their own opinions. It wasn’t like they just completely disagreed with one another, they were just having a friendly, intellectual debate that challenged each other’s point of view.

Cate found this exhilarating. She had never been able to argue with anyone like this. Back home, she had to follow her parents’ orders and her brothers weren’t any good for intellectual discussions. Outside of her family, everyone was more or less inferior to her, so they spoke to her with respect and agreed with everything she said, regardless of how much they disagreed with her. Even Andrew went along with her most of the time if they disagreed on some things.

“Whatever you say.” Sandra shrugged, “You clearly hadn’t seen true art.”

“Oh really?” Cate scoffed, “And what do you suggest true art look like?”

“Art that captures true human action of course. It’s not just about the color or unity or contrast. It’s about seeing the movements and stories of those in the art.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of action and movements do you have in mind?” The angel leaned forward and asked in a seducing way, “Because I have some naughty thoughts right now.”

“Naughty thoughts, huh? Well, I’d say having someone undone under one’s control is quite an art form, if you take out the obvious sexual element of it of course.” Sandra was quick to respond, “The intimacy between two people behind closed doors, the trust they give each other, and the amount of care they receive from each other just form a perfect harmony. Nothing is more beautiful than that.”

“I would do you. Appropriately.” Cate gestured, “For art,” she quickly added, noticing how eager she might’ve seemed, “I’d do you for art.”

Sandra didn’t seemed to have a response this time. She was overwhelmed by how blunt that statement was. In an attempt to change the subject, the woman looked at her phone and exclaimed, “Would you look at that, it’s already half past midnight. Um… It’s probably not safe for you to go out on the streets alone at this time. If you don’t mind, there’s a guest bedroom if you’d like to stay the night.”

The angel took a second to study the woman’s expression. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at the blonde; her body turned away from her slightly; a few locks of her brunette hair fell in her face, covering her anxious state. Cate reached out to brush the strands of hair out of her face gently and answered, “That’d be great. Thank you.” She retrieved her hand and began cleaning up the mess from dinner.

Soon after, the two women went to their respective bedrooms. Cate paused in her track before entering the room, turned around, and said,

“Good night, Sandra.”

“Call me Sandy.” The woman blurred out before shutting her bedroom door, too distracted to see the smile of Cate's face. “Good night to you too, Cate.” She whispered into nothingness with her back against the closed door.

* * *

Cate opened the bedroom door with sleep still in her eyes, clearly didn’t want to be disturbed. Yet when she saw Sandra at the door, she couldn’t come up with any sassy response.

“Care to join me for brunch?” Sandra asked cheerfully.

“Uh… Sure.” The blonde brushed her finger through her messy bed hair, “Give me a sec to get ready. I’ll be right out,” was all she said before heading back into her room.

When Cate came out to the kitchen, Sandra was occupied by her phone and didn’t notice her entrance.

“I’m ready to go, Sandy.”

“Oh!” Sandra was startled, “Let me just grab my stuff.”

And with that, the two left the townhouse and Sandra’s driver drove them to a cafe Sandra had suggested.

As Sandra promised, the food at Veselka was amazing, though it might also be because Cate was overjoyed by how comforting it was to have Sandra by her side. Everything felt so natural to the angel, from the small glances they’d exchange from time to time, to them taking bites off of each other’s plate and occasionally, each other’s fork.

Near the end of the meal, when both of them were done eating, Cate thought this must really be the last moments of their interaction before they part. There was no reason for Cate to stick around any longer. _Since I probably won’t see her ever again, there’s not harm in confessing my feelings, right?_ She questioned in her head and decided to tell the woman how she felt.

“I…” “I…” They blurred out at the same time.

“You go ahead.” Sandra said first.

“Uh, okay. Um… This will probably make everything very awkward, but I can’t help it considering we will be going different ways from now on.” Cate prefaced, “I, um, really like you. As in, I have romantic feelings… for you.” She looked deep into the woman’s eyes as she confessed.

“Oh! Oh wow!”

The angel panicked and started to rant, “I know, we’ve only just met and it’s all too soon and you’d probably think I’m crazy…”

“I was gonna say the same thing actually.” The woman interrupted, “It’s happening all so fast but I can’t shake this feeling after last night.” She got up and walked around the table until she was standing in front of Cate, “It feels surreal, impossible, yet here I am, in front of you, feeling whatever this wreck of emotion is.”

“I get that.” The angel reached her hand out to hold the woman’s shaking hand and pressed it against her cheek.

“Are you real?” Sandra leaned down and whispered next to the angel’s ear. It sent a thrill through the angel’s veins, both from the way her breath softly brushing her cheek, but also from fear… She remembered they were from different worlds, quite literally. She could never let that secret out. Cate slid her free hand into the woman’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss, gently formulating her answer,

“I am for you, my love.”

That was all that mattered in that moment for both of them.


End file.
